Science Behind the Experiments
by Mimic12355
Summary: A man goes to Hawaii to learn about the experiments and how they tick. Will he get more than he barganed for? Remake of Jumba's guide to experiments. R
1. Beginning

Welcome to another fan fiction made by yours truly. This will be something you've probably seen before; thanks to the script format rule in fanfic you wouldn't be able to find it. However, I'm bringing it back…. Better then ever! Enjoy!

* * *

In a remote location in Hollywood, a meeting is taking place. In the studio manager Jue Bos' office, a man in black clothing and a mask is sitting in the chair in front of him. The manager is a short, fat man with business clothing and a cigar in his hand. The two were talking about a future documentary film.

"So what you're asking is for me to give you a budget for what?" Jue asks, rather skeptical.

"It involved the creatures of Hawaii." The man in black said. Jue looks at him with a dull stare.

"Listen kid, no one would want to see a documentary on a bunch of birds and fish." He said, waving his hand while he said it.

"But this is different!"

"How so?"

The man in black takes out a VHS tape from his coat. "This little teaser will explain it all." He walks over to the TV nearby and puts in the tape into the VHS on top of the TV. He presses play and stands next to the TV. It goes through all the legal mumbo jumbo and then the music starts playing. It sounds slightly dramatic with a bit of jazz thrown in. Just then, it shows an overview of Hawaii as the narrator starts talking.

"This is Hawaii, a state belonging to the USA government." The narrator said in a very deep voice. "A large cluster of island that is populated by many exotic plants and animals. Recently, a group of explorers ventured out on the island of Kaneohe. A place where people started reporting of unnatural circumstances being proclaimed. There they, the explorers, found these."

It starts showing footage of different experiments. First it shows Cannonball making waves, then Slushy and Richter giving customers their products, Yin and Yang in the process of making an island, and so forth.

"These creatures, which some call "experiments", began appearing a few months ago. No one knows where these "experiments" come from, but sources indicate that a man known as Jumba Jookiba knows about these beings."

Shows footage of him sitting in a chair outside a café while reading the newspaper. He sees the camera and pushes it out saying, "Be getting that video recording device out of my face!" When the cameraman didn't comply, Jumba punched the camera and the screen gets all snowy.

"It took a number of tries before we finally got him to agree to talk about these "Experiments". So join us as we give you a closer look and learn the secrets behind these creatures."

The screen fades to black and the title "Secrets of the Hawaiian Creatures" shows up in the middle of the screen. The man in black takes out the tape.

"So, what do you think?" He asks Jue.

"Hmm…" Jue leans back in his chair, thinking about what he saw and the money it could make him. "Well… alright Mr. Kairatta, I'll give you a shot. I'll pay you 42 dollars an hour, but you'll have to get your own equipment. I also want a report every week on your progress. I expect good things from this documentary."

"Don't worry Mr. Bos, you'll have the finished product by the end of the year."

"Good," He goes under his desk and takes out a huge pile of papers, giving them to the man in black. "Now Mimic, I want to sign these papers."

"Why do I have to sign all of these?"

"Legal issues such as insurance coverage, lawsuits, and so forth."

Mimic sighed and began the long process of signing papers. Once he finishes, he'll be going straight to Hawaii to start his interviews and filming. Little does he realize what awaits him there on the island.

* * *

That's it for now, tune in next time to fins out what happens next! 


	2. The Basics

Welcome to my first Lilo and Stitch fic, normally Torcher would be here to help but I decided to do this own of my spare time. It's about the experiments and the science behind them. You knew someone was going to write this sooner or later. Well, enjoy the science and Jumba.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch characters but I do own the science ideas... sort of.

Chapter 1: Experiments and you

Here we see the evil genius scientist Jumba Jookiba in his lab, working on his computer with test tubes and whatnot all round him. He is the creator of all his 626 experiments including the well-known blue hero; experiment 626 aka Stitch. He is wearing a lab coat as he continued typing. He was working on a way to turn garbage into fuel when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Jumba asks.

"Mimic," said the man at the door. "The one who asked you for your know-how on the experiments."

Jumba signed. "Ah yes, the interview I vas getting today. You can be coming in though the door now." He grumbles to himself. "Vhy did I ever beingagreeing to this crazy idea..."

The door opens to reveal a man in black clothing and a gas mask with a camera in hand. He sits down in a chair near Jumba and begins rolling the film.

"Ok, I know you're a busy man so let's get right down to it. How did you make these experiments?"

Jumba chuckles and says, "Vight to the point I am seeing, very well. Let's start by the basic construct of an experiment. "

He begins typing on his computer a bit and a hologram of an unknown experiment in a wire-frame 3D image appears near his computer. It looked like Stitch but it wasn't him, use your imagination.

"As you can be seeing on this holographic projector, this is the average construct of an experiment. All experiments have the basic primary functions that all living things have such as heart, brain, and etcetera. Of course there are some modifications to them so they may be able to use their abilities. An example of this is experiment 501, you may be knowing him as Yin; he has an elastic sac within his body that holds water and uses muscles around the sac, located within his head-like body, to squirt water out. More on that later…"

Mimic nodded. "I see… about the eyes of an experiment, do they all have the ability see in a different wave spectrum?"

"You mean like seeing in dark areas and body heat?" Jumba shook his head. "No, not all experiments have that function in them but experiments beyond that of 450 have such abilities. Again, more on that on a later date."

"Another question, how do you make the experiment's skin so dense?"

"Let me be showing you on the holographic projector." He types more on the computer and a screen showing what looks like a cutout of skin. "As you are knowing this already, skin is being made of cells that die off when they reach near the surface. Now in order to increase the density, I had to change the skin cell's structure a little." He makes the hologram go with what he's saying.

"The cell as it reaches to the surface will flatten, what I did was make it so that the cells wouldn't become as flat and increase the thickness by 1 mm. It may not seem much but in order for me to properly explain it, it would take about an hour. Seeing there's a time limit to this interview, I am trying to shorten it to simpler terms."

Mimic nodded.

"Understandable, what did you use to make the experiments?"

He chuckled and said, "DNA of course, but unlike most scientists, I had to be making it from scratch. I used the molecules in the air to construct the basic needs of DNA, most of the time I get proteins by ordering it from my most trustworthy Trader using Hamsterviel's money. Using the most scientific equipment in my possession, I begin the process of making the experiment. I cannot reveal these methods because it is both top secret and illegal."

"Ok, anything else you like to add?" Mimic said while gesticulating.

"Yes, there is one more thing. I need to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Am I being paid for this?"

"Uh…" He hesitates and makes up an excuse. "I'll have to ask my… supervisor about that."

"Right…." Jumba knew right there he wasn't going to get paid for this.

"Well, that's all the time I can get for now."

"That's it?"

"Well yeah, I'm running out of film." Mimic shows the film shortage on his camera.

"Ah, I see. Well, come back next time for more information."

Mimic gets up and turns off camera.

"Thanks for the interview."

"All right, now go away, I have work to do."

With that, Mimic left to get his film to the ready room to get developed. Jumba goes back to his computer and goes back to typing.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, tune in next time for more science information on experiments. 


	3. 626

Well, I'm glad people like my fic. I know about the Yin being a girl, I made a mistake on that. Here are more interviews and more science coming right up.

A/N: I know that in the last chapter the increasing the thickness of the skin doesn't increase density, but I'll explain that on a later chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: 626 and his abilities**

We find Jumba with his computer, sitting in the kitchen, and doing what he does best; work on science. That's when Mimic walks in with his camera, all ready for another documentary or whatever.

"Back again I see…" Jumba said, looking up from his computer.

"Yup," Mimic said, turning on his camera. "This time will be more on particular experiments."

"Such as experiment 626?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"That's definitely one."

"Very well, let me start with the basic properties of 626." He types up 626 onto his computer and an image of Stitch comes up. "You may know that he is bullet proof, fire proof, can see in the dark, lift many times his weight, smart as (if not more then) a super computer, and is fluffy."

"I knew the fluffy part and the picking his nose with his tongue. Why does he do that?"

"It's a bad habit of my experiments that have a nose and tongue." He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know vhy, must be a primitive instinct."

" It's an instinct to pick your nose?"

" Are we taking about experiments or the picking of people's noses?"

"Sorry…"

"As I vas saying," He continued. "He has all these abilities but you what to know the reason behind this, correct?

"Yes." Mimic felt like he was going around in circles.

"I thought so, lets how you say, "go down the list" of these abilities."

Just then, Stitch comes into the kitchen to get a little snack. He rips off the fridge door and chugged down the food by lifting the fridge over his head.

"Ah, 626." Jumba acknowledged. "Right on time, can you help me with something?"

"Gaba," Stitch asked.

"I need your help for a scientific explanation I am giving to this person here." He waved his arm toward Mimic.

"Uh… Ok" He walks over to them. Jumba starts his explanation.

" Ok, let's start with 626's vision. As you can see, his eyes are completely black. This shows that he can see can see things in a 163-degree radius and has very good eyes sight; also means that he is being in normal vision." Stitch blinks a couple of times. "626, Infrared vision." Directing that last comment to Stitch.

Stitch blinks once and his eyes are now reddish.

"There are special lens in 626's eyes that allow him to see in different color spectrums. These lenses are controlled by muscles in the eyes and can be switched instantly with a simple blink. His eyes change color to show what kind of vision he is using. If it's black, he using his normal vision. If it is being reddish, then he is using infrared. He is also having night vision, which is green, and ultra-violet, which is purple."

Stitch blinks again and his eyes turn black again.

"What about his strength," Mimic asked. Stitch shows off his muscles by flexing his biceps.

"Ah yes, his strength uses the same principle of the skin. By increasing the density and elasticity of the muscle fibers, I vas able to increase his body strength beyond normal parameters. This principle vas used after experiment 220; there vere some earlier experiments that had above-average strength but I had been using a different method for them."

"What's that?"

"A normal living being uses 20 percent of their muscle strength. This is because in the motion part of the brain uses a limiter function to the muscles so they don't overexert their muscles. The overexertion causes the muscle fibers to break or snap and the muscle cells from dieing due to lack of oxygen, energy and such it needs to keep going. This can be very dangerous; so instead of removing the limiter, I simply changed the limit to a higher level like 30-40 percent. This is also used on 626 but it has not been moved very high due to obvious reasons."

By now, Stitch is asleep on the floor, snoring very loudly.

"I see."

" On to 626's mind; as you are being aware of, the brain can do more then any computer ever made but vas only been using 10 percent of it for thinking, remembering, and etcetera. 626's mind contains more brain cells then a human but is compressed and refitted to fit in his head. It uses 25-8 percent when not under pressure or any type of stress related activity. This allows him to do complicated math problems and puzzles with ease.

Stitch grabs a crossword puzzle from the table and finishes it in about 7 seconds.

"Tada!" He exclaimed.

"Remind me to call him if I ever need to do my algebra work." Mimic commented.

"You think that's something, you should see him when under pressure. He starts using 44-59 percent of his brain; this can be very useful in situations that call for it."

"Sounds like me when I forget to turn in my work."

Jumba chuckles and says, "Yes, I am knowing what you mean. Happens to me a lot in the past, anything else you what to know about 626?"

"How he's fire proof?"

"That's simple, you see-" He sees Stitch with a blowtorch. "626, no need to show off!"

"Aww," Stitch whined.

"As I was saying, it's a combination of his fur and his skin. His skin is tough enough to hold against normal fires but with only that, it vulnerable to things like plasma fire. This is where his fur comes to play; it not made of simply potassium, it also has a special combination of different elements that are not reactive to heat when combined. It's soft and easy to cut yes, but it is very resilient to heat. It does let some heat through but not enough to burn him."

"Wow, that's very good."

Stitch starts grinning with pride.

"Well, I am almost out of film again. Thanks again for letting me film this."

"No problem, glad to help."

"Ih," Stitch agreed. "Stitch glad to help too."

Mimic gets up and turns off the camera.

"Well, I have to go and buffer my film. See ya later."

Mimic walks out of the house to get the film buffered. Jumba goes back to his computer, working on whatever he was working on. Stitch walk out of the kitchen and meets up with Lilo.

"Hey Stitch," Lilo said. "What have you been up to?"

"Helping Jumba," he said with a smile.

"Well, we need to hurry and get going. Another experiment was activated."

With that, they both leave to catch yet another experiment.

* * *

That's it for this chapter; tune in next time to fine out more about the experiments. 


	4. Sparky, Yang, and Finder: Oh My!

I'm back again with another chapter of the story/fic. I see that I'm now starting to get a lot of questions concerning experiments, most from just one review. Oo;; I'm gonna need a lot of energy drinks…

Well, most (if not all) questions will be answered in future chapters. As you know, such complicated scientific explanations will take time to plan out and write down; so you may have to wait a bit for the answers. If you have a list of all the known experiments, it'll help me a lot of you could Email it to me. Now lets get to the science, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: More experiments and more science

Today was a normal day like any other day in Hawaii, if you don't count the number of experiments that you run into every now and then. It's been two days since the last interview. Jumba was going to the lighthouse to check up on Sparky, he checks his experiments on certain dates. (Almost like a doctor or something.) He was outside the lighthouse when he saw the masked man himself, Mimic.

Jumba sighed. "Another interview?"

"Yup," the masked interviewer responded.

"How did you know I was coming here?" He asked suspiciously.

"I asked around and I found out you were coming here, so I took a shortcut. You wouldn't believe how easy it is to get information around here."

"Clever, what is it being about this time?"

"About your experiments of course," Mimic said, talking out his camera from his coat. "Ones that are currently active."

Jumba rubs his chin, thinking. "Well… Since I am going to experiment 221 for a check up, lets start with him."

"Sounds good to me."

They both walk into the lighthouse to find Sparky aka 221. They found him playing cards with two other experiments, a red one with a long nose and the same eyes and ears as Stitch and another red experiment with holes in his back and ears. It appears to be a quadruped. How he was able to those cards without thumbs, Mimic couldn't find out.

"Ah," Jumba exclaimed. "I also am seeing that experiments 158 and 502 are here as well."

"Finder and Yang," Mimic asked. "Don't they have jobs?"

"Must be on holiday or something very similar."

"Hi Jumba," Sparky said, his voice sounding a bit electric. "Its check up time already?" He sees Mimic. "Who's he?"

"Allow me to introduce Mimic; he is currently interviewing me about the experiments."

"Bootifa," Yang responded, unknowing that Finder is looking at his cards. "Am I going to be in it?"

"Are you an experiment?" Mimic asked.

"Ih."

"Then yeah, you are going to be in it."

"Sounds interesting," Finder said in Turian (or whatever language he talks) "How can we help?"

Jumba responded to the question. "Show how you're able to use you abilities when I say so."

Mimic turns on camera, ready to start another interview. "Ok, lets get rolling. First question: How is Sparky able to generate electricity?"

"Good question," Jumba said, walks over to Sparky. "Lets start with his anatomy."

"My what?" Sparky asked.

"Your body…"

Sparky yelps in embarrassment and tries to cover himself with his arms. Jumba slaps his face in frustration.

"As I was saying, a living organism can generate natural electricity that is equivalent to a nine-volt battery, but it cannot take more then twice its voltage without some type of damage to the body. What I did with 221 was to increase the voltage tolerance he can take and managed to make his body produce or become electric."

A bunch of electric bolts dance between Sparky's antenna.

Jumba continues. "Cells can also create electricity but what I did was to make it so the creature is a walking testla coil. To him, making electricity is like flexing a muscle. Every cell in his body produces high amount of it thanks to the extra mitochondria I put in his cells, but that's not where the electricity comes from, although it draws power from them. There's a special nerve gland in his body that allows him to channel his energy and produce it into electricity. This principle goes with any experiment that has this ability; the ones I made later drew more power from their cells."

"How is he able to turn into an electric bolt?" Mimic asked.

"That is more difficult, that's like lifting a barbell to him. A light one but barbell nonetheless. The nerve gland, which is located in his upper body, can spread out the electrons atoms that are in his body and is able to combine the electricity with any or all of body to make him into a being of semi-pure energy."

Sparky shows this by entering a socket in his electric form and come out from another one on the other side of the room.

"Oh, so that's how he does it…"

Spark smirks and says, "Aka tiki ba-ba."

"Show off…" Finder murmurs.

"Huh?" The interviewer asked.

"He said it was a piece of cake," Jumba explained, rubbing is belly a few seconds afterwards. "I could go for some cake right now…"

"Maybe later, here's a question about Yang. How is he able to create lava?"

"Let me show you," Yang said in his native tounge. He was about to show him, but Spark stopped him.

"Wait, stop!" Sparky yelled. "I just waxed the floor, I don't want to you to melt it!"

"Soka…"

Jumba waved it off. "Don't worry 502; it'll be a simple explanation. Now then, this is how he is able to create the lava in his body." He took out his computer from his backpack and typed up a visual program. "He can't simply create lava out of thin air, so he must create it using the rocks under his feet." A little chibi version of Yang comes on the screen. "He heats up the ground under his feet using special heat generating glands to melt the rock enough to absorb it into his body. Then he stores it in a sac similar to 501, except it's designed to heat and hold hot, molten rock." The little animation of Yang shows this, albeit a bit exaggerated. "Finally, he shoots it out of the holes in his back." The visual finishes by having the chibi Yang shooting the screen, covering it with red-hot lava.

"How does his heating glands work?" Mimic asked yet another question.

"Simple," Jumba said with a smile. "It's like shivering except that it vibrates at a very high rate. This causes the gland and the area it is focused on to heat up. I made it so that the gland wouldn't burn up or something like that."

"It's like sucking a drink through a straw." Yang said, surprisingly in english.

Mimic was a bit taken back by the sudden comment. "Uh… ok, I think I get it."

"That leaves experiment 158." Jumba said, lokking over to Finder. He makes a honking sound.

"Yeah, how does he find stuff?"

"It's quiet simple; his brain is designed to track down anything. He uses all of his senses and his brain's memory to find whatever he wants. If you want him to find something, just give him a description of the object or tell him what you want to find and he'll use his senses to the locate the closest match. What makes him different from a hound dog is his brain. His brain makes a mental picture of the object and sends out a special wave pattern that tries to locate that object. The farther it is, the harder it is to locate the object. When it's found, he uses his smell, taste, touch, sight and hearing to go out and find it. He can also fly by using his ears a helicopter, that's how he is able to cover more ground. It uses muscles similar to that of earth insects, only that his ears are the wings."

Finder begins to speak; this is going to take some getting use to. "My mind creates a mental arrow towards the object and I simply follow it. Then it's like a game of hot and cold. The closer I am to the object, the stronger the pull becomes."

"Wow, I never knew that…"

Jumba claps his hands together. "Well, since that's all settled. Anything else you would like to be knowing before you run out of tape?"

"How do some of your experiments grow the extra appendages? "

Jumba chucked. "The spikes on the back fold till covered by skin, fur or whatever experiment has. Their extra arms go into their bodies like a Swiss army knife using cell flexibility principle, more on that later. The antenna can retract by reducing the blood flow into them. Kind of like butterfly."

"I see." Mimic turns off the camera. "Thanks for your explanations Jumba."

"My pleasure."

Mimic turns his attention to the other experiments. "Thanks guys for your help."

Spark smiled. 'Anytime."

"Glad to help." Finder goes back to the table and picks up the cards.

Yang goes back to looking at his cards. "Uh huh…"

"Ok see you later." With that, Mimic leaves to perfect the film. Jumba and the experiments at the lighthouse got their check up and they went back to their working environment. Jumba went back home and helped Lilo and Stitch with the info on another experiment.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, tune in next time to find out what happens next. Please Review. 


End file.
